Give Me Time to Heal You
by Olivia Barnes
Summary: An ancient warrior is chosen as mankind’s champion. As heaven battles hell for control of earth, Godric must overcome his own dark demon’s to save earth from destruction. Can love conquer evil? Godric is about to find out. Godric X OC, Eric X Sookie
1. Chapter 1

An ancient warrior is chosen as mankind's champion. As heaven battles hell for control of earth, Godric must overcome his own dark demon's to save earth's destruction. Can love conquer evil? Godric is about to find out.

Godric did not give up being Sherriff as Nan has no power over the ancient vampire.

Bill would not allow Sookie to be on the roof top that morning.

He had to lock her in their room; that will come back to bite him in the ass later.

Give Me Time to Heal You

Chapter One

_Thirty minutes before dawn_

Bright blood red tears streamed down Eric's grief stricken face as he silently begged his master to stay with him, to stay in this world.

"As your maker, I command you," Godric's voice was quiet but powerful. He had no question that Eric would do as he asked.

Bowing his blond head in silent obedience, Eric slowly got to his feet. No more words were spoken between the two as he slowly backed away from his maker. Grasping the metal railing, he gave Godric one last devastated glance and then he was gone.

Godric sighed heavily as a light breeze began to blow from the west, kissing and caressing his nearly translucent skin; his punishment for not feeding as often as he should. He knew his decision would devastate his last remaining childe. He and Eric have been together for over a thirteen hundred years and the bond between them was strong.

He felt Eric's struggle, the raging conflict that burned and churned inside the mighty Viking warrior. It mattered not that Godric had released Eric from his service some eight hundred years ago. Once made, a childe would remain a part of the master until the master was no more. Cryptic but true.

He could still remember when his own master had been destroyed. Maven had been a sadistic master, only creating Godric as a means of entertainment for his nest. Godric was the son of a rich Mayan priest who had refused Maven's nest sanctuary from the sun's rays. Daily he forced Godric to do unspeakable things for him and with him. To much innocent blood had been spilled for his master's thirst for power and riches. Ultimately Maven's twisted ambitions and impudence came back to bite him in the ass; literally.

Maven had become enamored of a beautiful Prince while on tour in Russia. During the night he forced Godric to kidnapped the Prince off the street and bring him to Maven. Unbeknownst to his master, the Prince was the human consort to a much older and more powerful Vampire, Onaya.

As Maven raped and drank Prince Alexi dry, his hidden torture room had been over run by Onaya's warriors. Maven's self superiority came to a head as he unwisely chose to fight the intruders. He was a gooey, sticky mess in less than a minute. The moment the bond between master and childe was severed; Godric felt nothing but freedom, peace.

Godric vowed as soon as Eric crawled his way to the surface that he would never use a childe as he himself had been used. He gave Eric choices along the way, he allowed Eric to shape his own destiny, his own reality. There had only been a handful of times that Godric had to intervene and force or stay Eric's hand. Tonight was one of those times. He had no doubt that if he had not made it a command, Eric would have bodily carried him downstairs and out of the sunlight. It was still a possibility but he doubted Eric would refuse his final word.

He watched with a heavy heart as the suns morning rays slowly turned the inky darkness of the night sky a soft pink. He hadn't seen the sun in so ever long. When he had been turned, sunlight was the only thing he missed about his mortal life. But of course when you are kept in a darkened dungeon for several hundred years, light became a craving. He longed once again to feel the suns heat upon his skin; to bath within its golden rays. In a few short minutes his existence on this earth would be at an end because of his beloved sun. He would meet his ultimate maker and be judged. He had dwelled too long in the darkness and it had eaten away at his soul. Did vampires even possess souls?

"Every living thing possesses a soul. It's up to you how you choose to use it," a soft, sweet voice whispered.

The voice startled Godric out of his quandary and with vampire speed he spun on his heels to face the intruder. His fangs descended at the unexpected danger, changing him from unassuming young man into something dangerous, lethal. Centuries of battle had taught him to hide any emotion behind a façade of calm but in this instance, shock showed plainly on his handsome face.

Leaning gently against an opposite wall, a single young woman looked back at him. She didn't appear frightened or scared. She just looked amused. With a smirk she pushed away from the wall and walked slowly towards Godric. Her pale blond hair shown like silver in the dim light casting an almost halo like quality above her head.

"Are you an angel?" Godric whispered as his teeth retracted and she stopped to stand not a foot away from him.

A tiny childlike laugh escaped her soft pink lips as she enjoyed the look of shock and awe that shown plainly on his face. She had shocked a vampire. That was new.

"No I am not an angel; I can assure you of that. Honestly I don't know what I am."

Godric couldn't help but be stunned by the goddess before him. She was just a tiny thing, standing not over five feet tall. Her classically beautiful face was turned up towards him as her unflinching violet eyes seemed to look through him and directly into his soul. He would have guessed her age to be around fifteen or sixteen human years but the Grecian style dress she wore showed off womanly full breasts and luscious curves told a very different story. Visions of running his tongue along all those soft curves left his mouth watering. He'd never been affected by a woman like this.

"Then how did you read my mind?" he asked skeptically starting to recover from his initial shock at her presence.

"Don't know. I can read vampire, human and supe too. I can't read fae though. They are really good at mental shields."

She spoke so calmly and nonchalantly that Godric just took what she said at face value. "What are you doing here? Did someone send you?" He was starting to get suspicious. No one but Eric knew he was here. How did she?

She again laughed and pushed a lock of wind blown hair out of her face. "Yes, someone sent me here. They knew you would need guidance. I just didn't think you would be standing on a roof top ready to meet the sun."

Anger and confusion filled him. In an instant his hand was around her throat and she was pulled up to his eye level some six inches off the floor. In light of the FOTS attack earlier today, he was still on edge and cautious of anything out of the normal. Even if he was ready to meet death, Eric and the others must be protected at all costs.

"Who sent you here?" he said through clenched teeth menacingly as she sputtered desperately for breath.

_I can't breathe Godric. Please loosen your grip. I mean you no harm._

For the second time that night, shock registered on his handsome youthful face. "Did you just speak to me without opening your mouth woman?"

A deadly glint filled Godric's eyes as the hand around her throat tightened. She clawed at his iron grip as her violet eyes went wild with panic.

_Yes. Please loosen your grip. I can't catch my breath._

"You run, I kill you."

Godric loosened his grip and lowered her to the ground. Her legs gave out and she slipped to her knees in a heap at his feet. She immediately sucked in large gulp of air only to choke and sputter as the cool air hit her oxygen starved lungs.

Anger and a bit of guilt flowed through him as he watched the woman's chest heave as she drew air into her lungs. Sometimes he forgot his own strenth. He hadn't meant to hurt her, just frighten her enough to get her to talk.

"I am sorry I hurt you. Who are you? Who sent you?"

His barrage of questions didn't surprise her and she smiled weakly. Her voice came out as a harsh croak. "The answers to your questions are not easy ones and they will take some time to explain. You only have a few moments till dawn. I do not have time to explain to you properly."

Dawn. He had completley forgotten his plan. Incredulously he turned towards the soft light beginning to illumiate the earth. A slight tingle crossed his skin as every fiber of his being began screaming to escape the weak rays.

The blond shook her head to clear it and shakily got to her feet. She straightened her dress and rubbed her neck trying to sooth the pain where his hand had gripped her too hard. She knew in a few hours there would be purple bruises around her throat. Great, she hated turtle necks.

She once again entered Godric's mind only to find his continued longing for the dawn. The darkness that dwells within all vampires was whispering seductively, enticingly wanting him to meet the sun, to end his existence. With as much mental force she could muster, she projected feelings of warmth and comfort directly at the darkness slowly taking over his mind.

She smirked in triumph as the evil thing squealed and hissed at the warmth of her touch and went into retreat. She knew it would be back. Maybe he could be saved after all. Nervously she again smoothed her dress back over her small frame and stepped forward. With much hesitation she reached out her trembling hand to touch his muscled arm.

"I ask that you give me time to explain my reasons for coming to you. The dawn will always exist, however you will not if we hesitate."

He turned his dark gaze back to her and was surprised to see only sincerity and truth shining back at him. Something inside him wanted to listen, wanted to know who and what this woman was. Slowly he shook his head in ascent and placed his hand atop hers. The electricity that sparked and ebbed between them at skin on skin contact shocked both of them.

Dawn's deadly rays were only a few moments away as the two continued to stare at one another. She had felt the attraction to this vampire the moment she had taken her first steps onto the roof. His outer façade was that of a handsome young man barely out of his teens, however she sensed the darkened soul that lived inside his body was centuries old. This being before her, holding her hand, had seen the birth of Christianity and had witnessed the destruction of countless civilizations. The amount of knowledge and wisdom that lay within his being would be invaluable to her cause. She now knew why "the powers that be" had sent her here to prevent his destruction.

A small smile crossed his lips. "What is your name," he asked softly tightening his grip on her hand, not wanting to let her get away.

"I call myself Haley," she replied. "I will answer all your questions as best I can. I only ask that you come with me now. I suspect that twenty-four hours is nothing compared to the centuries you have lived. I mean you no harm and expect no harm in return. But we must go now, we only have moments," she pleaded as she took his hand and swiftly pulled him towards the stairway and out of the coming dawn.

With little effort he pulled her to a stand still and looked her in the eye. "I have demands that you will agree to before we leave this roof top or I will stay and meet the dawn," his voice was quiet but commanding.

She knew her struggles were useless. The raw power that emanated from him spoke of his age and strength. A mere slip of a woman would not move him from his chosen course unless it was his wish.

"Please. Can we not do this downstairs? Dawn is here." She knew pleading was going to get her no where. He would not be swayed.

"No. You will agree or I go nowhere."

She did not speak and with a heavy sigh. "Tell me."

Once he firmly had her cooperation he continued. "Once we reach my suite you will yield and allow me to take your blood. I will know if you speak the truth or offer me nothing but lies. It will be my choice weather to keep you as my human or have you destoyed. The choice is yours. I have to reservations about staying and meeting the dawn."

He knew she wanted to argue and he knew his demands were rather harsh. He had no intention to enslave her but she did not know that. Something told him he needed her by his side. She would be the key to his redemption, the key to finally defeating the dark demon that had plagued him for an eternity.

Her sweet scent filled his nostrils as his arms wound around her waist and he pulled into the shelter of his body. The apprehension and terror in her eyes affected him greatly. It stirred long buried feelings he wasn't even sure he still possessed. Protectiveness and longing filled him. He wanted to wipe away the deep seated fear that filled her. He wanted to see her laugh with joy; he wanted to watch her eyes darken with passion as he touched and caressed her lush body.

He was incredulous as his body slowly began to respond to the explicit images of her pouring through his mind. He hadn't sought comfort in another's body in over six hundred years. The darkness that stained his soul constantly screamed for sex and violence but his will power was stronger. He wisely refrained from physical contact and only drank blood second hand, never directly from a donor. He suspected that if he gave into the darkness's demands his soul would be completely lost and he would become the abomination his master had been.

But this woman before him practically glowed with a golden light that seemed to dispel the darkness, driving it into retreat. The very touch of her hand felt like pure lightening. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be joined with her; to feel her passion ripple through her tight body as she reached orgasm in his arms.

She became his the moment she stepped out onto the roof. He knew it as well as she did but he knew she would need some assurances.

"I will protect you from anyone or anything wanting to do you harm. I will keep you safe," he reassured, knowing she was worried for her own safety as well as his. One did not just give themselves over willingly to a master vampire without some major doubts.

She sighed heavily, reigning herself to her fate; her destiny. "You promise you will protect me? If anyone finds out about my gifts, they will try to take me from you. "

In that moment he knew what was holding her back, knew the source of her fear. Someone wanted her. She was being hunted for the same abilities as Eric's Sookie possessed. Something dark and dangerous growled inside him at the thought of anyone taking her from him. She was his and she would remain his forever. This was a new emotion for Godric. Possessiveness was never a factor for him and had never entered his life, until now. Until her.

Interesting.

"From this moment on, you are mine Haley. What is mine stays mine, forever. Do you concede to these demands or do I stay and meet the sun?

Her answer would change everything. There would be no going back once she placed herself into his keeping. Her brain screamed at her to run and hide while her heart whispered just the opposite, stay and fight for him. She knew the final answer. She would belong to him body and soul.

She closed her eyes briefly and took in a lung full of air. "I'm yours Godric."

With three little words she changed the flow of her existence. Her life would forever be linked to his. Surprisingly the thought of belonging to a master vampire did not scare her.

"Mine," he stated in a whisper as he looked her directly in the eye, driving his meaning home. This was his final word and in the world of vampires his word was law. No other would harm her and live.

She answered with only a slight nod. Godric placed a light kiss on her pink lips as he swept her from her feet and into his strong arms. With vampire speed he moved down the stairs and into the hallway in seconds. Not once did he loosen his hold on her body; he kept her cradled close to his chest in a gentle grip. Neither said a word as they exited the elevator and stood at the door to his rooms. Godric set her on her feet and opened the door swiftly ushering her inside. Just as the door clicked shut, dawn broke the skyline.

She stopped him just in time today but could she keep the dark monster that currently occupied his soul from claiming him tomorrow?

She prayed silently she could otherwise mankind was doomed.

Hope you like it..Please read and review. Eric and Sookie as well as Bill and Pam will play parts in the story as well.

Don't worry. Sookie is pacing wildly in her suite ready to kick Bill's ass here in a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Give Me Time to Heal You

Chapter 2

"Sweet Mother Fucker!"

Sookie was so angry she couldn't see straight. Hot tears of frustration and anger poured down her cheeks as she tried in vain to get out. She gave the firmly locked bathroom door one more shove before she finally gave up and sat down on the cool marble floor.

"You're a bastard Bill. Don't think I will ever forgive you for this," she screamed in a gravely voice.

Sookie wasn't sure if Bill couldn't hear her or didn't want to. Dawn was just minutes away and she knew Godric had wanted to meet the sun. Something inside cried to help him, to be with him at the end. Bill being his anal possessive self decided that she needed to stay here and not be on the roof. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her face against her folded arms.

"_I just don't think you should go up there Sookie. This isn't our problem and you don't even really know Godric. He's seen more and done more than any vampire in the United States. If he wants to meet the sun, he needs to do it without you."_

_Bills patronizing voice was grating on Sookie's nerves. She had talked till she was blue in the face and he still refused to let her out of the suite. Her anger was starting to over shadow her feelings for him. _

"_I don't see how this is any of your business what I do Bill. If I want to go up on the roof with Godric, that is my choice not yours. If you were in Godric's position wouldn't you want someone with you at the end?" _

_His face turned dark as she continued to argue. Finally after another five minutes of him ignoring her, he did something that Sookie thought he would never do; something he promised would never happen. Bill raised his hand and hit Sookie full across the face. Her body was propelled backwards into the wall and her world turned black. _

She woke up locked in the bathroom of their suite. The solid oak door proved to be impossible to break down and unfortunately she couldn't find anything to pick the lock. A neat little trick Jason taught her as a teenager when Gran used to lock him out when he didn't come home on time.

The side of her face throbbed and she knew her nose was still bleeding. She couldn't stop the tears as she contemplated how she got into this mess in the first place. She trusted her instincts and let Bill into her life. She should have known better. She should have listened when Sam and almost everyone else in her life told her he was dangerous. If he was willing to abuse her over something as trivial as this, what would he be like in the future? How would he react when something more important happened and again she didn't agree with him? She was also afraid of what would happen when he finally let her out of here. What frame of mind would he be in when the sun went down?

Sookie's eyes were wandering around the room when the glint of a small metal object caught between the door frame and floor tiles caught her eye. Slowly she moved to her knees and gently prodded the object out of the crack.

"Oh thank heaven," she exclaimed as she plucked up the small hair pin as if it were indeed sent from heaven. Hesitantly she slid the hair pin into the lock and in only a few moments, the doors lock clicked open.

"Thank you Jason."

Putting her ear to the door, Sookie could hear nothing from the rooms beyond. Her greatest wish was that dawn had claimed Bill and she would have no worries about his reaction to her escape. Slowly she turned the handle on the door and pushed gently. The door opened quietly and Sookie slipped into the bedroom

Disappointment filled her as her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. The bed side clock flashed five thirty; dawn was close. She had been unconscious for a shorter period of time than she thought. Unfortunately this meant that Bill was still awake and she might have to flee for her life. Dread sat at the edge of her consciousness as she moved slowly and quietly searching for any signs of life. She signed in relief when she found neither Bill nor Jessica. Thank the Lord for small favors.

Acting on impulse, Sookie quickly went for the front door only to hear the familiar beep of a card key being swiped through the door lock. Terror and panic filled her as she subconsciously looked around the suite for a place to hide. Normally she would face trouble head on but the purple bruises that disfigured the side of her face told her to retreat and fight another day. Just as the suite door opened, Sookie made a dive for Jessica's open travel coffin and quickly closed the lid.

She could hear Bill's angry voice through the thick walls of the coffin. Curious as to who he was talking to, she gently lifted the lid only a crack and peered out.

Bill was talking animatedly into a cell phone as he stood before the opened door of the bathroom.

"I'm telling you my Queen. This human girl is going to be harder than we first anticipated. She has been a difficulty from the very beginning. Only an hour ago she tried to help a Sherriff of our kind to meet the sun."

Bill turned from the bathroom door and began pulling his clothes off. That was when she realized his shirt was covered in blood. Human blood she had no doubt. So much for his claim that he was "main streaming".

"I realize she must be brought under our control. Yes I know you want me to make a permanent blood bond with her. I am just asking you my Queen to give me a little more time. I realize it has been six months already since you sent me to acquire her but it hasn't been easy to get her to trust me. I promise she will be docile and ready to serve you in any capacity that you might require if I am given the proper amount of time with her."

Her mind tuned out as soon as she heard serve you. What? What did he just say? She was in total shock. Hurt, anger and betrayal fought for dominance in her frazzled brain. No. He couldn't have said what she thought he did. He did not say he had been sent to retrieve her for someone named Queen? She did not hear that their relationship was nothing but a lie. That would mean that everything everyone said about him was right and she was wrong. Once again tears cascaded down her cheeks and stung the cut on her upper lip; just another lovely parting gift from Bill's fist.

Once again his voice broke through her thoughts. "No I don't think she is a lesbian Sophie-Anne. I know for a fact she enjoys men. No I am not being cocky. She has enjoyed every fuck and feed that we have had."

Fuck and feed? Was that all that she was to him; just another source for sex and dinner?

"I must go Sophie-Anne. I have to go and find our little telepath and unruffle a few of her feathers before dawn. Yes, yes I will contact you when the blood bond is complete. I anticipate after tonight she will be at your palace within the week. Goodbye my Queen, pleasant days rest."

The phone call ended and Bill hurriedly finished changing his clothes. He slipped on his black leather coat and sailed out the front door. She knew he would be out searching for her, acting like the caring boyfriend trying to locate his lost love. It mad her physically ill.

As she lay quietly contemplating her next step, feelings of hopelessness and despair filled her mind. She knew these emotions couldn't be coming from Bill, so that left only one other vampire; Eric

A varied array of intense emotions flowed through her mind as she tried to concentrate on the bond she supposedly had with Eric. Godric must have told Eric his plan to meet the sun. She felt the bone numbing sorrow that Eric couldn't contain as she pulled her stiff body out of the coffin and headed out the door. She wasn't going to sit and wait around for Bill to come back. Her best bet was to find Jason and get the two of them home. The rest of this could be sorted out later. She definitely wanted nothing to do with Bill ever again.

Just as she turned a corner intent on finding the staircase, Eric's tall form came into view. He was standing completely immobile right in the middle of the hallway. His blond head was bent forward and his arms were folded across his chest. It was almost like he was waiting for something.

Oh right, Godric.

She wasn't sure if Eric knew she was there so she slowly began to retrace her steps but his deep voice stopped her.

"I know you are there Sookie. There is no need to run from me. I would never harm you." His normally sarcastic, slightly teasing voice sounded dull, defeated.

"That's what Bill said and look where that got me," she replied without thinking.

His blond head popped up and in an instant he was at her side facing her. She gasped in surprise when she saw the blood red tears that marred his handsome face. Gingerly she reached up with both hands and gently brushed the blood red tears from his cheeks. His eyes closed at her touch and he turned his head nuzzling into one of her open palms.

"Is Godric gone?"

He ignored her question and slowly opened his eyes. Embarrassment at her bold touch caused her to pull her hands away and hid them behind her back as a blush crawled across her cheeks, accentuating the bruise and blood marring her suntan skin.

"Who dare touch you like this? Who hurt you Sookie?"

Anger made his voice gruff as he brought his hand up gently touched the bruises. He knew it for what it was and who had inflicted it. Bill Compton had much to answer for this night.

Eric had been able to sense her terror and fear a few minutes ago as he descended the stairs from the roof, thus the reason he was only a few doors away from her hotel suite. He may not like Compton and knew the southern vampire had an agenda when it came to Sookie but he couldn't in good conscience let her suffer.

His feelings and emotions were amplified after learning of Godric's intentions to meet the sun. To see her like this, bruised and bleeding send anger flooding through his system. Their eyes connected briefly and he could see the pain and anger that dwelled hidden in her hazel eyes.

With gentle fingers, Eric traced the outline of her bruised face swiftly making sure there was no serious damage done. His other hand came to rest on her shoulder keeping her still as his fangs descended and her eyes widened.

"I mean only to heal you love."

There was something about his gently voice that calmed and soothed her raw nerves. A little voice in the back of her mind whispered that he could be trusted, to let him make it all better for her. These types of thoughts had never entered her life. She always took care of herself. She never let anyone do things for her that she could do herself. This was a totally new and freeing experience.

She watched as he bit the tip of his index and middle fingers and slowly, gently smoothed the dark red blood across her throbbing cheek. She had been healed with vampire blood before but the feel of Eric's blood as it touched her skin was totally different, pleasant even. Within seconds the pain and swelling disappeared. The cuts that dotted her nose and lips knit together instantly and soon one would never know she had even but abused.

"Are there any more? Do you hurt anywhere else?" He asked anxiously, looking her up and down. The pink gingham dress she wore was ripped at the bodice and blood stained. She also was not wearing any shoes.

"I think I might have hit my head a little hard on the floor when I fell but that is all," she said simply as she felt his hands roam her body, sending a lust filled shiver down her spine.

"Would you consent to taking my blood? I know you aren't comfortable with things like that, but it will help to heal you."

"Eric, I…………."

He cut her off. "I mean you no harm in the offer. I just want to make sure you are healed."

Sookie was surprised at the care and consideration he was giving her. The Eric she knew would want something in return, some tangible good to make his sacrifice worth while. But this Eric was a totally foreign creature.

She wasn't sure what to say but knew she would feel the pain of her other bruises for days even weeks to come. She had hit that floor hard and if she didn't already have bruises on her back and backside, she soon would. Slowly she nodded her head in agreement.

An amused smile crossed Eric's face as he lifted her into his arms and the two were soon at the door to Eric's suite. In seconds the door was open and they were safely inside. The interior of Eric's suite was much nicer and more opulent than the one she shared with Bill. Never taking his eyes off her, Eric walked slowly into the suites bedroom and gently deposited her onto the silky soft bed covers.

She winced in pain as soon as her sore backside touched the soft bedding. "I guess I must have bruised a little more than I thought."

Eric gave a chuckle as he pulled his black t-shirt over his head and offered it to her. "You might want to change out of that dress; looks like it has seen better days."

She looked like she wanted to protest but she said nothing as she gingerly got to her feet on the side of the bed and turned her back to him. "You will have to unzip this for me."

Lust hot and strong zipped through his veins and went straight to his cock. His fangs descended as he advanced to the bed. Gently he unzipped her dress and helped her ease it down her body. He stopped himself from gasping in shock as the extent of her injuries became clear. She had bruises trailing from the middle of her back down to the bottom of her well curved ass.

Anger at Bill Compton once again filled his vision. He would make him pay for hurting something as sweet and innocent as Sookie Stackhouse. Eric shook his head to clear it and picked up his t-shirt off the bed. He carefully lowered it over her head and pulled it down her body. He could feel the relief and fatigue that she was projecting and knew he only had a short while before her body went into shock and she would be dead to the world. (haha..dead to the world.)

Eric reached behind her and pulled back the sheets on the bed. Gently as not to hurt her further, he helped her settle among the sweet smelling sheets. He wanted her as comfortable as possible for the blood exchange. She had no idea of what he was about to do. He himself did not know why he was doing it but he knew it was the only way to protect her from Bill Compton.

Sookie watched as Eric swiftly turned out the lights. She could hear him taking off his shoes and knew his jeans would soon follow. More anxiety flowed through their bond.

His reassuring voice came out of the darkness as the bed dipped on her right side. "I have no intention of hurting you Sookie. I am capable of keeping my hands to myself. You are too injured to be able to participate fully in any satisfying sex between us tonight."

She was shocked. She thought Eric lived and breathed sex. He was one huge walking sex machine. The last few minutes had given her the in site to realize that there was way more to Eric Northman than meets the eye. He could have taken advantage of this situation and things could have gone a totally different way than they were now.

"I don't know why and I am not sure if I want to but I want to trust you Eric. Tonight with Bill showed me that you can't judge a book by its cover and I suspect there is more to you than meets the eye."

She felt him chuckle close to her right ear and a shiver went down her spine. "I can assure you love, I am nothing like Bill Compton in any respect."

His arms went around her waist and she gave a startled gasp as he pulled her to lie against his hard muscular body. Her breasts flattened against his chest as he intertwined their legs. He was insuring that she did not get away.

She could feel the stiff fabric of his jeans against her bare legs. A relieved smile formed on her lips. He was being considerate of her fears and had kept his jeans on.

"It is easier to be close during the exchange," he whispered into her ear. Slowly his lips brushed the soft lines of her jaw and continued down to softly kiss her neck. The skin on skin contact between them caused little jolts of electricity to flow between them.

"I thought you said you were going to give me blood. Not that I was going to give to you." She was confused and with all the shocking and heartbreaking information revealed tonight, she just couldn't think straight.

"It is close to dawn love and I have not fed tonight. I thought we could partake of each other. I promise not to hurt you."

She knew this was wrong on so many levels but couldn't stop herself from nodding her head yes. "Please don't take too much, my head is already spinning. And don't bite me on the neck. I hate being marked."

"At my age I only need very little blood to sustain me and there will be no marks love. You will take my blood then I will take yours. I will take care that there will be no marks that will show. Trust me this once love, please."

He knew his voice had that annoying pleading quality to it but he couldn't help it. He wanted her to be his so badly he would be willing to pay anything for this privilege. Sookie was a rare gem and he was going to make damn sure no one hurt her. And if his suspicions were correct, if Sookie stayed with Bill any longer, she would end up the play toy of a very powerful Queen. This was the only way to save her, even if she didn't know it or want it.

Her voice came out as a whisper but Eric heard it all the same. "I trust you Eric."

Relief flowed through him. She was consenting. Thank the gods above. An official blood blond could only be completed if the exchange was consensual.

A smile graced his lips he gently kissed down her neck until he could feel her life's blood flowing beneath the skin. He was an old vampire and required very little blood to sustain him on a daily basis. Only a few mouthfuls of her blood could sustain him comfortably for up to a week.

That kind of information wasn't common knowledge among humans. A younger vampire would require large amounts of blood daily unit they learned to control their cravings. He was relatively sure that Bill had been using her on a daily basis and left her marked. Most vampires that cared about their human donors used their own blood to heal the marks left from feeding. From Sookie's comments earlier, it became apparent to Eric that Bill did not care for her as she cared for him. By taking too much blood continually and leaving her sporting puncture marks for all to see, he was proclaiming that she was little more than a blood bag to be used. That bastard, he would pay.

He lifted his head as he brought a sharpened nail to his throat and made a small slash across the artery. He pressed her face against the wound knowing she would get the gist. He was shocked when a jolt of intense pleasure rocked him as her mouth latched onto the open wound. Not once in his long existence had he ever been this close to orgasm just from a simple feeding. Only a handful of times had he shared his blood willingly with a human. It was common to exchange blood between vampires; it was used as a way of obedience or as a show of loyalty.

The exchange didn't require a large amount of blood but she would need it to fully heal her bruises. A low moan escaped him as her lips drew more and more of his blood into her body. An orgasm began to build inside him and he slowly pulled her away from his neck. Her eyes went wide as his lips descended on hers. The lust and passion flowing through him was an almost unstoppable force. He wanted her like he wanted no other. She was his, body and soul and nothing could stop it, certainly not Bill Compton.

His tongue roughly massaged hers as he frantically tried to get his riotous emotions under control. He knew he was frightening her and the knowledge cooled his libido. With great effort Eric pulled his lips from hers and smiled gently down into her shell shocked face.

"You did wonderfully love," he crooned as he caressed her face. Just the site of his blood on her lips threatened to send him over the edge but he kept a tight reign on his passion.

Eric's left hand gently caressed her forehead as his right hand left her face to grasp firmly at her hip. He knew she was expecting pain from his bite as her body tensed and her eyes slammed tightly shut. Anger at Bill Compton once again flared in his eyes but he pushed it away storing it for another time and soothingly kissed her neck. As painlessly as he could, his fangs slid into her neck and tapped her artery. Her sweet blood flowed into his mouth as a moan escaped her pink lips.

Pleasure pooled at her core. Delicious shivers made her toes curl and almost instinctively she shifted closer into Eric's body and turned her head away from him, giving him better access to her neck. The pressure inside her built as he lapped at the precious ruby red fluid. She started writhing in bliss as his hand left her hip and slid passed the waistband of her panties and into her triangle of closely cropped curls.

"Oh Eric," she moaned as his fingers found her clit and began rubbing her with a gentle touch.

The moment his name left her lips, his cock hardened to steel and dug uncomfortably into the zipper of his jeans. It was almost killing him not to turn her and slide inside her wet pussy but her trust in him stopped him cold. She definitely was not in her right mind tonight and would not thank him for it later. He wanted her desperately but not at the expense of a possible future together. He would have to be content to watch her orgasm but he promised himself, that sometime in the not so distant future, they would again be in this same exact position. Only next time he would be inside her when he drank from her and her from him.

Sookie couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she received from Eric just taking her blood. It was never life this with Bill at any time. It always hurt more than she let on with her former lover and she secretly hated the way it felt when his lips sucked furiously at her neck or breast. But with Eric it felt totally different. She couldn't stop her hips from jerking into his hand or the low moans that escaped her lips. Finally the pressure became almost painful and her world exploded with incredible multi colored stars; and again for the second time that night darkness claimed her. Only this time she was sure that she was safe with Eric at her side.


End file.
